


Never Too Late For Love

by Katrina_Leann



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid!Bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Leann/pseuds/Katrina_Leann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley Gold has been in love with the beautiful Belle French for as long as they've been friends. He doesn't want her to find out, of course, for fear that she'd stop being around him if she knew. What Riley doesn't know is that Belle feels the same exact way, and won't tell him for the same exact reason. Then, her father makes a deal that threatens the little progress they've made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In his life there were very few things Riley Gold was sure of. 

 

One was that his son, Baden, was his entire world. No, universe. With his thick, curly brown hair and soft brown eyes, Baden was his life... Well part of it. 

  
Two was that he was undoubtedly, completely in love with Belle French. The sweet, soft spoken librarian had worked her way into his heart and it wasn't until he'd lowered the bridge and opened the gates that he realized she'd taken down his walls. 

  
Which brought him to his problem. No doubt if the beautiful Belle found out just how much she meant to him, she'd run for the hills. He was a monster, the town beast. He didn't get someone like Belle, in fact, he shouldn't have gotten her friendship. 

  
He was brought out of his depressing thoughts by the soft sound of a bell and rushed, eager footsteps. Riley barely had time to stand up before he had an armful of six-year old. 

  
"Hi papa," Bae whispered softly, his little voiced muffled by Riley's chest. 

  
"Hello, Bae. Not that I don't love your hugs, because I do," to prove his point Riley squeezed Baden a little tighter, prompting a muffled giggle out of the boy, "but what is this about?" 

  
"Nothin'. I just missed you, that's all," Bae replied, untangling from his arms and opting to sit on the cot he had in the back room. 

  
Riley smiled ruffled the boy's hair, earning an exaggerated groan and an even more exaggerated _"Papa" ._ Dark thoughts all but forgotten Riley quickly finished up his work and followed a skipping Bae out the door of his pawnshop. 

 

"But after we were done coloring and Mrs. Nolan walked around the class she said my picture was one of the very bestest she'd ever seen... _'Baden your coloring is very soph...soph...'_ " Bae's nose scrunched up and his brows furrowed just a bit as Riley kept quiet, walking beside him as Bae thought. "Sophisticated! She said it was very sophisticated... whatever that means." His little voice trailed off at the last part, and he looked down at his feet as they continued walking. Had Riley not known his son like he did, he might have thought the conversation was over. However, he recognized the signs, the way Bae's voice had trailed off, the slightly tilted up angle of his chin, the way his full of energy, never still son had quieted down... a silent request for help. 

 

"Sophisticated is another way to say mature, kind of like an adult," Riley explained gently as he opened the back door on his car and Bae climbed in. He would've pointed out that not all adults were mature, or very sophisticated, but Bae's head rested against the seat and by the time Riley had climbed in the front Bae's voice was just a sleepy murmur, "I knew it was good cause she gave me a gold star, you only get those when you do good." 

 

"Oh yeah?" Riley asked, keeping his voice soft as he started the car. 

 

"Mhmmm," Bae let out a yawn and snuggled farther into his seat, pulling Riley's jacket over him like a blanket, "G'night papa..." 

 

"Night, Bae," he responded, though it was unlikely heard, Bae was already asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle sighed as she moved about her apartment, grabbing her most comfortable jeans and a blouse, throwing her hair into a messy bun she was ready to walk out the door until a thought occurred to her.

She was meeting Riley for lunch today.

Quickly she changed out of her jeans and into a deep blue dress that complemented her eyes and black heels to go with. After a tug to her hair tie, her auburn curls fell down her back in waves. She straightened up her makeup and, with a smile, slipped out her door.

By the time she got to Granny's, Riley was already sitting in a booth, and he had two iced teas in front of him.

"Hey," she greeted softly, sitting across from him with a smile.

He returned her smile and slid her tea to her, "Hey, Belle."

"How's Baden?" She asked, biting the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning at the way his entire face softened at the mere mention of his son.

"Very good. He's such a smart lad, so happy, so... good," an unreadable emotion passed over Riley's face and whatever if was, Belle knew it wasn't good.

"Hey, none of that now. Not at lunch. Not with me."

He raised a single eyebrow and Belle's stomach gave the oddest little flip at the sight. Still she held his stare, even as her insides seemed very intent to turn and squirm under Riley's stare.

Finally he gave a huffed laugh and a quiet, "Yeah. Sorry."

Belle smiled and reached over to take his hand, shaking her head at him.

Another emotion passed through his eyes, except this one was heated, there and gone before Belle could really process it.

Belle swallowed and pulled her hand back, still grinning. "So, when do I get to meet him?"

Riley scratched his head and shifted slightly in his seat, "Yeah, that's why I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know if you could come over, Saturday maybe? For dinner."

Belle was pretty sure her smile couldn't get any wider and she was well aware that she had started nodding before he had finished his offer, nonetheless she continued nodding and replied an eager, "Yes! I would love that Riley, that'd be- I think-... Yes. Yes Saturday is good."

He seemed to relax a bit then, his face slowly mirroring her smile, her shoulders relaxing as his head tipped back just slightly, making his hair brush the collar of his shirt and good God... Belle wanted to run her fingers through that hair. See if it was as soft as it looked. If she was being quite honest, she wanted to do a whole lot more than just run her fingers through his hair, she wanted to-

"-but he shouldn't be a problem, Bae takes pretty good care of... Belle? Are you alright? You look a little...red."

Riley was frowning slightly, eyes filled with concern. "If you're unwell, perhaps we should reschedule the dinner. I know we still have a couple days but-"

"No!" Belle interjected quickly, biting her lip to keep from spilling out that she was thinking about how his lips might taste. How his hair would feel if she... "No, no I'm sorry. I was just thinking about what you might want me to bring to this dinner. Didn't mean to get side-tracked."

Riley seemed to contemplate that, searching her eyes for something, what exactly Belle wasn't sure.

"I was just saying that Bae got a puppy, a German Shepard. A wee little thing, named him Coda. He's a good boy, won't give you any trouble." Riley's voice seemed softer, deeper and Belle almost shivered. But no, no this friendship was way too important for her to ruin it now.

So, she took a long sip of her tea and asked, "Who? Baden, or Coda?"

For a split second Riley looked thoroughly confused before realization dawned in his eyes and he let out a shocked burst of laughter.

Belle giggled herself, head down so that when she went to look back at him she had to push her hair behind her ear. Riley was already looking at her, still smiling.

"You're just..." He trailed off, shaking his head softly, his eyes filled with wonder and awe- but no. No, there was no way a guy like him could ever want to... No. That wouldn't happen.

"What?" She teased, hoping she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. "Weird? Odd? Impossible?"

"Perfect," he cut in softly.

And suddenly Belle didn't feel like teasing him anymore. Not when he was looking at her like that, slowly leaning forward, closer, closer, _closer_...

And she could feel her eyes slipping shut even as her mind screamed that it was a trick. That he'd pull away last second and laugh, but he didn't. His lips touched hers in a soft kiss before he pulled back after only a moment.

Blushing, and well aware the entire diner was now watching them Belle asked quietly, "Saturday?"

Riley nodded, "Aye. Saturday."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riley decides whether or not it's worth it to risk he and Belle's friendship.

Riley was a wreck. Sitting, staring at his hands in silence he thought about the moment he had shared with Belle.

_Was it moment?_

All Riley knew was that sitting across from her, all but drowning in her impossibly blue eyes, the idea of _not_ kissing her in that one second was laughable. Ridiculous.

And after, when his senses had come crashing back down and he was all ready to give a stuttered apology, anything really to keep this friendship-to keep her- that's when he looked at her.

Her still eyes closed, chin tilted up slightly, face definitely a little red. And, for just a second, Riley considered the fleeting possibility that Belle might view him as more than a friend.

Thus his current state of near madness.

If that was true, if she could... Then Riley could change. For her? Riley was willing to do just about anything, so long as it didn't hurt Baden in any way.

But if she didn't and he did all these things to show her that he could be worthy... She'd leave. Be so horribly disgusted that she'd never want to be around him again. Riley wasn't sure he'd survive that.

_She kissed you!_

And that one tiny, perspective changing fact is what sparked the unfamiliar emotion in his heart. Hope.

For years, he'd let himself believe that Belle was forever out of his reach. That she'd never want to be anything but friends, but now? Now after all those years of thinking about what might happen if he did kiss those lips, tell her just how much she meant to him- was he really going to let his own cowardice stop him from trying for the beautiful Belle?

She's wasn't a _prize_ , not some weak-willed princess that needed to be saved, or forever waiting for the handsome prince to sweep her off of her feet. No. If anything, Belle was a knight, smart and clever. Ready at all times, but still so caring and loving.

Which is why Riley decided to try. Because, if Belle wasn't some weak-willed princess waiting for her dashing prince, then perhaps Riley actually stood a chance. Because he certainly wasn't a prince, that was as certain as Belle's beauty and goodness rivaled that of any princess.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Friday, the night before Belle's dinner with Baden and Riley that everything went to hell.

It started with a phone call.

"Woah, papa, slow down! I can't understand you when you're talking that fast!" Belle voiced over her frantic-sounding father. She held the phone closer to her ear and pulled her feet up on the couch.

"I made a mistake Belle, a stupid-dreadful... I-I..." Moe's voice cut off unexpectedly, then, softly, "I borrowed some money, Belle."

Belle felt panic begin to creep in, a chill climbing her spine as a cold hand slowly wrapped around her heart, "How much is 'some money'?"

There was no reply.

"Papa! How much?"

Then, in an agonized whisper, "Five thousand."

Belle couldn't breath. Her entire body seemed to freeze as Moe desperately tried to explain himself, to justify his reasons.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this, Belle. Mr. Rose gave me the money and I was going to pay him back! The shop... the shop always does so well in the spring. I just needed a little help, Belle. I just... I needed some help."

"Mr. Rose. _Gaston Rose_?"

Everyone knew Gaston was a loan shark. Taking his prey by feeding off of the desperate. With his charming smile and pretty words, it was almost like you were dealing with the boy-next-door. He was all smiles and "You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay that you need help, you'll be back on your feet in no time."

Good looks that covered up a horrid personality. All fake. He'd crush you entirely and... What had Moe gotten himself into?

"Papa... Gaston Rose?" Belle's voice sounded dull, even to her own ears. Monotone. Defeated.

"Yes. Gaston Rose," Moe replied, and then, "please, Belle. I-I need help."

Belle ran a hand through her hair and stared at her wall. Finally she whispered, "I'll be there in five minutes."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Riley is a nervous wreck. Baden is very amused.

Riley didn't know how long he spent preparing the house for Belle's impending visit. Long enough that every available surface had been scrubbed twice, he'd tried on four different suits, and re-looked over the recipe for the chicken Marsala he was making tonight even though at this point he could probably make it blindfolded.

 _Tonight_.

Tonight the love of his life was going to be in his house. At his table. Would meet his son!

Riley leaned heavily on the counter as the realization that this night could very well start the rest of his life settled in. Belle could want him. Him!

The thought was dizzying, in the very best way possible.

Breathing slowly to match with the steady ticking of his grandfather clock, Riley rechecked everything. Again.

"Papa... it's fine," Baden groaned softly, stretching out his arms and legs across the deep brown couch. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, then stared at Riley until he too sat down.

"I know Bae, I know. I just want it to be perfect. No mishaps or mess ups." And was that really so wrong? Riley was sure, without a single solitary doubt, that he was in love with this girl. Stupid, over the moon, in love.

"It is perfect."

"Are you sure? Have we checked the sauce recently? We should do that shouldn't we."

Baden gave an amused chuckle and sat up fully, "I've never seen you like this. It's awesome!"

Riley gave him a playful glare and stood up, "I can assure you that I have no idea what you're talking about."

Baden laughed again, this time louder, "Oh yeah? Where are you going, papa?"

"To check the sauce!"

"... Again?"

Riley pretended not to hear Baden's question, nor the laughter that followed his silence.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mr. Rose, I'm sure there must be some kind of arrangement we can come to. Monthly payments?" Belle asked as Gaston leaned against the wall, smirking.

His brown eyes were filled with dark amusement, occasionally flicking over to where her father sat trying very hard to appear non-affected. At ease.

"Miss French, I mean no disrespect, but your father owes me quite a bit of money. Monthly payments would take far too long."

Belle swallowed and exhaled, "There must be something Mr. Rose."

Gaston smiled widely and took a long drink from his cup of water, "Actually, now that you mention it, there is something I need. Certain events I attend require dates. Some just meeting friends and potential clients up at The Rabbit Hole... some more _intimate_."

Moe shot up suddenly, his face twisted with rage, but Gaston silenced his unvoiced protests with a hand.

"I assure you Mr. French that I will be the perfect gentleman."

Belle felt cold, an echo rolling through her, "How long?"

Gaston turned and smirked, "Until I get tired of you. Although," he walked over to her, each of his steps measured and collected. Each tap of his foot set to crush Belle's already broken spirit. "Pretty girl like you? It'll be awhile."

He was less than a foot in front of her, and then, slowly he ran a finger down her cheek. "After that day comes we'll discuss how much your father still owes me."

Belle clenched her jaw and held back the shudder at his touch.

"I have some business to attend at The Rabbit Hole tonight, I'll need company."

And then Belle's world tilted slightly, her heart feeling as if it was ripped from her chest, "Tonight?"

Gaston nodded, "Yes. I'm sure you have more appropriate clothing for the event...?"

Belle looked down at her white blouse and deep blue skirt that went a bit beyond her fingertips.

"Of course."

Gaston clapped once, "Excellent! Then I'll pick you up in about two hours."

Belle nodded, unable to form words.

And then, with one last smile, Gaston was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Riley had just finished setting the table when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Riley. It's me."

He recognized her voice, but something was off. "Belle? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine but-"

"Okay, okay. That's good. I was wondering what kind of ice cream you liked actually. Pretty convenient you called."

"Riley..."

Something in her voice made him keep talking, his stomach dropping even before she told him whatever it was she had to. She hadn't said anything, he just knew her well enough to know something was wrong. "I mean I have Rocky Road, or maybe just plain Vanilla if you prefer."

"Riley, I'm not coming to dinner tonight."

"Of course. I-I understand Belle. It was to sudden. Perhaps a Sunday lunch then?"

"I can't." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I understand."

What else could he say? What could be do? Beg her to reconsider. Yell at her for giving him hope.

Both options only led to more heartache. So instead he repeated, "I understand. Goodbye Belle."

She tried to say something but he hung up.

For a moment he just stood there, then, slowly put away the stuff on the table.

"Papa! After dinner with Belle can I-" Bae stopped when he saw Riley. "Papa?"

Riley's heart was broken. Wrecked, actually. But he wouldn't let that show, no, his son didn't need to see that. "Actually, Belle can't make it tonight."

Bae frowned, "Why? What happened?"

Riley gave a fake smile and shrugged, "Just life, bud. Tell you what, how about you go stay over at Grace's today. How's that sound? I'll text Jefferson right now."

Baden threw his little arms around Riley in a quick hug and then bolted upstairs to pack.

Riley texted Jefferson and after a few moments he responded that he could pick Bae up in about ten minutes.

When Bae left Riley walked to his car, and headed to the shop.

Riley didn't know what to do, so, wanting nothing more than to make the pain stop, Riley decided today was a good day to collect rent.


	8. Chapter 8

Two hours and one very short dress later Belle found herself sitting in Gaston's flashy car.

"So the potential client I have here is a gambler. Heavy drinker. I'll get a few rounds in him before I talk to him, however, you're not to talk to anyone. Stay close to me, smile a lot. Last thing I need is someone snooping."

Belle nodded and closed her eyes, just wanting the evening over so she could go home and cry. But she couldn't do that now. So she sat up straighter and pretended that her heart hadn't been shattered into a million pieces.

"I believe it goes without saying that you're not to mention our little arrangement to anyone. I'm being very generous with my offer, I could be worse," Gaston kept his eyes on the road, not looking at Belle, but she heard the unspoken threat.

"I understand."

She immediately regretted her words as she was mentally put back into her conversation Riley.

" _I understand."_

He'd said that, multiple times, but he didn't. He didn't even begin to understand. Her heart, broken and all, wasn't actually hers. She'd given it to him a long time ago.

"Let's go," Gaston said as he climbed out of his car.

Belle followed quietly, but the minute they stepped through the doors Gaston wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"I like this dress. Much better than what you were wearing earlier," he mumbled into her hair.

Belle hated this. Hated Gaston. Hated her father. Hated herself for going through with this... for hurting Riley.

But she had and now, now she had a job to do. And as her already crushed, trampled heart continued breaking, Belle played her part.


	9. Chapter 9

Riley pulled up to The Rabbit Hole and sighed as he got out of the car. His last stop.

The place smelled of alcohol and if Riley was being honest he had considered just skippering it altogether and going home. He was tired and hurt. He didn't want to put on the scary landlord today. Today he just wanted to go not think for a while.

_And you can. As soon as you deal with your responsibility here._

_Fool! You let her in, it's your own fault this happened_.

_Knew it was too good to be true..._

"Shut up," he growled out, shoving open the door and walking towards the club.

It was as bad as he remembered.

Bright lights and alcohol. Loud and packed. Music blasted through various speakers and Riley gritted his teeth, opting to hurry out of here.

"Hey! Mr. Gold, what can I get 'cha?"

August Booth was a lively bartender, animated and unafraid. As much as Riley tried he couldn't glare at the man, and even in his black mood, he didn't snap at him like he wanted to.

"Just the rent, Booth."

"Righto, Gold." Was his response as he disappeared around the corner for a moment before reappearing with a envelope.

Riley was just about to leave before he heard behind him, "Nice shot, Gaston!"

Riley turned and stared at the man. Gaston Rose was a pig, and if someone who had a reputation like Riley did could say that, it spoke volumes louder than whatever God awful pop song was blasting through the speakers.

"I can't take all the credit," Gaston boomed, swaying lightly on his feet, "got 'm lucky charm!"

The envelope fell from Riley's suddenly numb fingers as Belle wrapped an arm around Gaston and hugged him from his side.

"Gold?" Booth asked as he picked up the envelope and handed it back to him.

If he'd waited another moment, a different song would have been playing. But he hadn't. And, in that brief transition between the songs, his voice was loud enough to be heard.

Time seemed to stop as Riley watched Belle's head jerk up, her eyes widening as Gaston slipped his hand to her waist and Riley was going to be sick.

Her mouth moved but the music was too loud and it this point, Riley couldn't think. He needed to go, to leave now. Moving, pushing past people, out the door, away. He needed to get away.


	10. Chapter 10

Banging his hand on the steering wheel Riley cried. When Belle had cancelled, it had hurt, but at least he thought she was just doing it so she didn't have to go to him. But this? Knowing that she accepted Gaston's offer and then called to cancel. Knowing that the spark he felt when he's kissed her was completely one sided. Knowing that he didn't know Belle like he thought he did.

That was the worst. They'd known each other for so long that Riley had learned all of her signs, could tell her mood without saying a word to her. Knew when she needed to be left alone and when she really needed a hug.

He'd always been there. When her father had gotten into an accident and Belle needed a ride at 2 in the morning, Riley had dropped Bae off at Jefferson's and went to get her. He had stayed all night in the hospital waiting room with her. She'd cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

Once when Riley had been driving back from a business meeting, there had been a wreck on one of the roads he usually drove on. So, he took a detour home, but when he got back into his shop, Belle had instantly wrapped her arms around him and held him tight. She'd heard about the wreck. He hadn't answered his phone.

So now, home alone with a glass of whiskey, Riley replayed the memories. The feeling of her body pressed against his. The slight sparkle in her eyes when she talked about her favorite books. The way he could drown in those blue orbs.

He was all out of tears. He'd cried for hours and his head felt like it had been bounced off of concrete. His heart was as good as gone, trampled to dust.

And so, with only alcohol to help with the pain, Riley allowed himself tonight. Tonight he could grieve for all he'd lost. Tonight he could curse Belle and Gaston and love and feelings in general until he was blue in the face. Tonight he could drown in self pity. But tomorrow? Tomorrow he had a shop to open, a puppy to feed, and a kid to raise.

Coda barked from the hallway, seeming to echo his thoughts.

He had tonight to mourn her. Tomorrow she would be dead to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Riley wants to forget about Belle? Let's see how well that goes for him...


	11. Chapter 11

Belle had run after him. Ignoring the stares and Gaston's slightly slurred protests, she ran after him. 

She got out just in time to see his car turn the corner. 

"Dammit!" 

Just as she turned back around Gaston emerged. 

"The hells the matter with you? What part of stay close, no talking was confusing? We have a deal." 

Gaston glared at the door me for a moment, then sighed. "Screw it, wasn't gonna stick anyways. Guys gotten wiser, he would've bailed. Stupid idea meeting out here like this, too local." 

Gaston continued to mutter nonsense as he walked to the car. 

"You're driving?" Belle asked quietly. He rounded on her with an angry glare. 

"I'm not drunk, I was leveling the playing field. Let him think I'm one of his friends, just another guy. Get close enough and- why am I telling you this? Just get in the car." 

Belle sat down and relished the silence as Gaston drove. 

"I'm going out of town tomorrow. Too many clients in one place, too little trust. I'll expect you to have your bags ready by tomorrow evening." 

Belle exited the car on shaking legs. She make it into the house before she collapsed, sobbing, onto her couch. 

"I'm sorry, Riley. I'm so sorry." 

Her pain was meaningless. But Riley's? That flash of betrayal and hurt was permanently seared into her mind. She couldn't un-see that. She was the cause of his broken look. 

Her body stilled, no longer sobbing Belle stared at her ceiling. She'd had dreams of telling him, of declaring her love for him to anyone who would listen. Dreams of kisses and long hugs. Of teasing and laughing. Joking and loving. All gone now. 

She felt empty. Detached was probably better, she didn't know how much time she spent staring at the ceiling, but she stayed that way until the sun rose. 

Then, slowly, she started packing. 

XX***XX 

Moe didn't know what he was doing. 

All he knew was that somehow, someway, over the years his daughter had become very close with Riley Gold. And now, now she needed help. 

So Moe closed the shop early, cursing himself a bloody fool for not thinking of it sooner, and headed towards the Pawn Shop.


	12. Chapter 12

Riley had just finished polishing an antique when, of all people, Moe walked in. Slowly he raised a single brow and put away the necklace he had gotten out.

_This should be good._

"Mr. French, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked, a slight tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

"It's Belle, she-she needs your help," he replied softly. He shifted nervously and finally met his eyes, they were red.

"What's wrong with her?" Riley asked as calmly as he could, brutally crushing his panic down. It wasn't his place, not anymore.

"I-it's not my story to tell, Mr. Gold. Please just, go to her. She really needs you right now," he responded.

"I'm sure Mr. Rose is already helping her with any situation she may find herself in. You needn't fear, Mr. French," he winced at the obvious pain lacing his voice and cursed himself for his weakness.

"Please go to her," he said again, but his head was down. Riley frowned at his tone of voice, he sounded... ashamed, maybe?

Riley didn't respond, but pulled back out the necklace to start working on. Moe stood for a moment more, before, he slowly left.

Riley put down the necklace and buried his face in his hands. He loved her. He was so in love with her. And he was so incredibly angry with her. His emotions had been on edge since that lunch two days ago and he was still teetering on that edge.

On one hand, if she was fine then Riley would look like an even bigger fool and whatever _might_ have been left of their friendship would surely be blown away.

_... But if she wasn't?_

If something was wrong and Riley sat in his shop, polishing a necklace while she suffered? As angry as he was, he loved her too much for that. He'd never forgive himself.

Mind made up, Riley walked out of his shop and to the library to find out what was going on once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Belle has a little slip when she's packing. 
> 
> Riley and Belle finally talk.


	13. Chapter 13

Belle cursed softly when she realized that the book she wanted was on the top shelf.

Climbing the ladder slowly she made it to the top when she realized she still couldn't reach it. She took a deep breath and stood at the very top. The ladder wobbled and as Belle fell she had just enough time to think about how badly this was going to hurt before she landed. But it wasn't on the ground.

_Riley_.

Her eyes were closed, but she knew. She would always know. Even so she whispered, softly, "Riley?"

"Yeah," he replied just softly.

"I'm sorry, Riley," she whimpered quietly. He set her down gently and rested his head against hers.

"Belle, please," he mumbled, his voice breathy and barely above a whisper, "I want to understand. Make me understand."

"I was stupid, I made a deal," she started, her voice low.

"Belle-" he started, but she shook her head.

Their foreheads were still touching, and she used this closeness to draw strength and courage.

"No. Just, let me talk please," she whispered, and he nodded "I made a deal with Gaston. I was stupid, I didn't think... My father got into some trouble, went to Gaston for help. I thought I was helping him, I just... I'm sorry Riley. I'm so sorry, I never met to hurt you I swear I didn't want to... I just... I love you, Riley. I'm sorry, I'm so sor-"

Anything else that she would've said was cut off, rather suddenly, by his lips crashing into hers. She made a surprised sound in the back of her throat that he swallowed completely.

He tore his lips away and rasped, "I love you too...so much."

She pulled him back down into a kiss and Riley happily obliged.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she whispered between kisses.

He placed his fingers against her lips, "Shhh, love. It's okay, I understand."

"Riley..." Belle whined softly, "I have to go, Gaston is leaving and taking me with him."

Riley shook his head, "No. Not if you don't want to, if you'll let me, I'll take care of it."

"We owe him-"

"And I love you. I don't care what you owe, I'll take care of it."

Belle stared at him, mouth slightly open, "Oh God, I love you."

He had time to open his mouth, to reply she guessed, but she launched herself into his arms and kissed him.

"Let me take care of this, Belle. Let me take care of you," Riley murmured after they parted.

Belle hated relying on people. She wanted to solve her own problems, didn't want to be someone who relied on other people. But she needed help. She could choose her pride, and go with Gaston. Or she could choose Riley, and have him.

There was no choice to be made.

"Please, Riley."

With one last, desperate kiss, he untangled himself from her and strode out of the library.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was worth it! Don't worry, it's not over yet.


	14. Chapter 14

Riley held the steering wheel tightly as he drove. His mind was on a loop of the past hour, and he hardly dared to believe it. He'd went into that library fully expecting to get his heart broken, instead he'd caught Belle from a no doubt very painful fall and then proceeded to kiss her. Several times. 

The feeling of her lips sliding against his had left him dizzy. The way her hands had tangled into his hair? He'd been lost. His world had been a drizzly gray, with Bae being the only thing keeping him above the water. But Belle? Belle had thrown him a rope and pulled him up. Made him feel like he could fly. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his car pulled into Gaston's driveway. 

Gaston had his car mostly packed, and turned when he heard Riley pull up. 

"Ah, Mr. Gold, what can I do for you?" He asked, an air of confidence and cockiness about him. 

"Actually, it's what I can do for you," Riley reached into his pocket and pulled out the check he had written, "I believe this should cover what Mr. French owes you." 

Gaston took the check and frowned, "I'm afraid I don't follow. What does this have to do with you?" 

Riley narrowed his eyes, standing taller, "When you mess with people I care about, it becomes my business. And I can assure you Mr. Rose that if you have anymore interactions with Mr. French or Belle, my next visit won't be quite so cordial." 

Something akin to understanding passed over Gaston's face and he threw his head back and laughed, "Is that what all of this is about? Belle? You honestly thinks she cares about you. C'mon Gold, of all the things that you could be defined as, a fool never made the cut."

"You have your warning Mr. Rose, I suggest you remember that. You leave the Frenchs' alone." 

With that Riley started walking back to his car. 

"She's using you, Gold! Like a safety net, once she's safe, she'll drop you." 

Riley didn't respond, but drove slowly home, trying to push Gaston's words out of his mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Something was wrong.

From the moment Riley had walked back in and told her everything was taken care of, something was wrong. After he'd come home, Belle had hugged him tightly and for the briefest of moments, he'd tensed.

After a tedious second, Riley had gently patted her back.

And so, now sitting next to him on his couch, Belle tried to figure out what had happened.

"I really can't thank you enough, Riley. What you did for my father-"

"What I did for _you_ , Belle. I told you I love you, I only wish you would've told me about this deal sooner. I would've helped." Riley interjected softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry Riley. Really, I am. When you saw me at The Rabbit Hole, with Gaston I just-" Belle took a deep breath, the memory of his pained face flashing into her mind, "I never meant to hurt you."

Riley took her hand and laced their fingers together, "I know, love. I forgive you, okay? Please don't beat yourself up."

Belle leaned her head against his shirt and mumbled, "You were distant, when you came in. It scared me a bit, I thought you might've been angry after all."

Riley sighed and kissed the top of her head, "No, not angry. Just stupid."

Belle raised her head slowly and lifted a single eyebrow. A silent request for him to elaborate.

"I let Gaston get in my head. Make me doubt..." Riley shook his head and offered her a smile. "Stupid, right?"

There was a desperation in his eyes, a subtle panic that she might not have noticed if she hadn't been so close.

Belle moved slowly, as not to startle him, and straddled his lap. His eyes sprung wide and Belle kissed his forehead, then his cheeks, and then his lips.

"Riley," another kiss to his lips, "if you had any idea _exactly_ how much," a kiss to the corner of his mouth, "I love you," the other corner, "there'd be no room for doubt."

She silenced his response with a kiss full on the mouth, tilting her head for better access.

Riley's hands came up to her waist and Belle pressed closer. She would've been more than happy to spend the next several hours doing that, but Riley pulled away.

He was breathing heavily, his shirt wrinkled and his hair was thoroughly mussed.

Belle smiled at the sight and climbed off of his lap, "Better?"

Riley blinked once, his eyes focusing on her and Belle's breath stuttered at the darkness she saw in his eyes.

"Much," his voice was deep and breathy and Belle gave an involuntary shiver.

"Good," Belle said as she stood up, smiling again as Riley hurried to stand next to her.

"Are you leaving?" He asked quietly and Belle shook her head.

"Not if you don't want me to."

Riley seemed to think for a moment before his smile widened, "How about I get Bae and we can all have lunch. It's about time you two met."'

Belle nodded and grabbed his arm as they walked out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this story is tagged as Bae/Emma. We get to see some of Bae's attempts to woo her in the next chapter. Eventually we'll see a flash forward of how thier relationship has progressed. As always, thank you for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

Baden was confused. More than confused, he was down right mystified. Bewildered.

For months he had admired Emma Swan from a distance. She was different than all of the other girls her age. Instead of puffy pink dresses and skirts, Emma wore a nice shirt and jeans. After they had played together at school, they'd become the very best of friends. Or so he thought.

But now, Bae sat and watched as Emma and Walsh Ozmand played together. Emma's parents, David and Mary Margret had dropped her off at Jefferson's so she could play with Grace.

Walsh and his sister Tamara lived next door.

Bae sighed softly and picked up his juice box, shaking his head, envisioning the thoughts of Emma flying out of his ears.

It didn't work.

What had he done wrong?

He'd been nice to her, even helped her tie her shoes. Held her hand after she fell and Jefferson had to clean off her knee. Not that she'd needed someone to hold her hand. She hadn't even been crying.

And lastly, he'd gotten her animal crackers. Although, Emma didn't know that. He'd been too nervous and just left them by her shoes, but it still counted.

_Maybe she thought Walsh left her the crackers._

He was an _idiot_.

"Hiya, Bae!" Tamara said as she skipped over to him. Her green dress swished against his legs as she stopped right in front of him.

"Hi Tamara, havin' fun?"

She shrugged and sat next to him, "Actually, I wanted to know if we could go play toget-"

"There you are, Bae! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Emma exclaimed as she wrapped him in a hug and oh man... What was happening?

"Sorry, Tamara, but Bae already promised he'd play with me," Emma said, pulling him up.

_He had?!_

Bae didn't see Tamara's reaction, as he was being led away by Emma.

"Uh, Em?"

"Hmmm?" She responded, still pulling on his arm.

"What about Walsh?"

Emma snickered, "I left him with Grace."

"Oh."

They were silent for a bit before Emma spoke again, "And Bae?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the crackers."

XX***XX

Riley knocked on Jefferson's door, and just a second later, the man himself flung it open.

"Oh, damn. I thought you might be Walsh and Tamara's parents."

Belle hid a laugh against the arm of his suit.

"Afraid not. Is Bae ready?" Nick asked, craning his neck to see over Jefferson.

Bae was sitting cross legged next to a girl, sharing... animal crackers?

But when Jefferson moved it wasn't just 'a girl' it was Emma Swan. _Interesting_.

"How longs that been going on?" Riley asked. Jefferson laughed, "Awhile. They've been inseparable for the last two hours. Hey Bae!"

He looked up and when he saw Riley, ran to him.

They hugged for a moment before Bae noticed Belle standing next to him.

"Papa... there's a girl next to you," Bae whispered. Riley laughed softly, "Yeah I know buddy. Bae, this is Belle."

Belle smiled a little and extended a hand. Bae didn't take it.

"You made my papa sad," he said quietly.

Belle nodded, "I know. I never meant to though. I love him."

Bae was silent for a bit, "Okay. Just don't hurt him. I don't like it when he's sad."

"I won't, Bae." She promised, and Riley squeezed her hand. Bae nodded, then hugged Belle tight.

"It's nice to meet you, Belle."

Belle hugged him back, "You too, Bae." 


	17. Epilogue: Part One

_**3 years later**_  
  
“Bae! C’mon, bud, we’re going to be late meeting your dad for lunch!” Belle called through the bookshelf.  
  
Her answer was two sets of giggles and a hushed, _“Quiet, Bae! You’re making me laugh!”_

Shaking her head, Belle laughed softly, “You too, Emma. You’re parents are meeting us at Granny’s”  
  
Slowly they shuffled out, wearing identical mischievous grins on their red faces. Bae was still grinning widely, he and Emma’s hands brushing as they walked. “Alright, troublemakers, let’s go.”  
  
By the time that they actually made it to the diner, Riley was already sitting in a booth. When he saw Belle his entire face lit up, ”Hey Bae.” The boy separated from Emma for the first time all afternoon to give his father a hard hug.  
  
He grinned, then in a soft whisper, looking directly at Belle, “My love.” Belle grinned and gave him a soft kiss.  
  
Well—it started as a soft kiss. Just a brush of their lips, but even with Bae smashed between them, Riley deepened the kiss.  
  
When they parted Bae had his eyes covered and Belle laughed, ruffling his hair. “Sorry, Bae.” Riley said in a breathy murmur.  
  
After they sat down, Bae cuddled into Belle, nuzzling against her side. “Hey, papa, am I staying with Jefferson tonight?”  
  
Riley nodded, “Yeah, and you’re taking Coda with you.”  
  
When Bae and Coda left, Belle and Riley found themselves cuddled up on his couch. Her legs were across his as she sat on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. Their deep breathing was the only sound for a long while, Belle's hand feeling his chest rise and fall.

"I love you so much. I'm so incredibly in love with you, I-I didn't know that feeling this deep was even possible." Riley's chest vibrated slightly as he spoke.

Belle didn't have anything to say besides what Riley had just said. So instead she pulled him into a deep kiss, using her position to pull him over her, pinning herself under him.

She tangled her hands in his hair, breaking their kiss to lick and nibble at his neck.

Riley moaned, "Belle... we should wait."

At that she laughed, "Uhh- Riley...? It's a _little_ late for that."

Riley blushed and sat up slowly, shaking his head at her, "What I meant was I have plans, sweetheart, and if we... if we do that I won't be able to keep my hands off of you."

Belle raised on eyebrow and sat up too, "Yeah, I'm not hearing anything I don't like. In fact, I really like that idea."

Belle attempted to pull him back down, but he evaded her.

"Please, love?" He rasped against her ear.

Belle shivered, "Talking like that doesn't help."

Riley pulled away completely and took a deep breath, "I promise it will be more than worth it."

Belle frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

Riley beamed and kiss her once, just a quick peck on her lips. Belle rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Okay, okay. But cuddle with me until we leave, I'm cold."

Riley pulled her closer and wrapped himself around her, his lips brushing her collarbone.

"You know what? This was a bad idea." Belle murmured, tipping her head back.

"Why?" His lips brushed her ear and Belle moaned.

"Enough. I stopped, but you are making this impossibly hard," she warned, but it was belittled by her breathless tone. Belle silently cursed her baser urges.  
  
Riley laughed and pulled her closer, "We'll leave soon, love. I just want to hold you for a bit. I've missed you."

Belle turned to face him, "I saw you Tuesday morning, I wasn't gone that long."

Riley brushed a single strand of hair out of her face, "Belle any time away from you physically hurts me."

Belle swallowed and stood up, grabbing his keys as she put on her coat.

"Where'd you go?" Riley asked as he too stood up, beautiful eyes filled with hopeless confusion.

"We're leaving. Now." Belle said in a deep voice.

Riley looked puzzled a second longer before Belle made it abundantly clear when she took his gorgeous face and kissed him thoroughly.

 _"Oh..."_ He muttered, his face again coloring.

"Yeah. Oh."

And then they were walking out the door, his arm around her as they went to the car. 


	18. Epilogue: Part Two

They pulled into the driveway of his cabin just about an hour later. The sun had almost completely set, leaving the sky a darker shade of blue and it was just chilly enough to make Belle shiver.

Instantly Riley took off his jacket coat and wrapped it around her shoulders, and she rewarded him with a kiss.

"Are you okay, love? It's not too cold?" Riley asked as they started to walk.

"No, baby. I'm okay, cozy even," Belle replied and pressed closer into his side.

Riley's heart had started hammering at the nickname and his smile was so wide it almost hurt.

"Okay, because I have a surprise. And it involves being outside."

Belle looked at him, her eyes searching his for a bit before she smiled, "A surprise?"

Riley nodded and kissed the side of her head.

Belle breathed a happy sigh and continued walking with him. The ground crunched under their feet as they strolled through the forest.

Riley knew the exact moment Belle saw their destination because her breath caught in her throat and then left in a shaky exhale.

" _Riley_..."

They were in a clearing between the trees where Riley had set up a blanket and had a picnic basket waiting.

"It's beautiful, Riley." Belle mumbled as she made herself comfortable on the blanket. Riley sat down next to her and she immediately cuddled into his side, nuzzling against his neck.

They sat and fed each other, sipping the wine he'd left to chill and Riley found himself, impossibly, falling deeper in love.

He realized, quite suddenly, that he didn't want to spend a second away from her. He wanted to wake up to her beautiful blue eyes every morning, not just when Bae had a sleepover at Jefferson's. He wanted to kiss her awake, and cuddle her until she fell asleep. He wanted forever.

And so, with these thoughts floating around in his head, he walked arm in arm with Belle back to his cabin.

"That was very sweet of you, babe." Belle mumbled into his shoulder. Riley pulled her closer in response, kissing her temple.

They found themselves in the same position they had been in at his house, Belle falling asleep against his shoulder.

He kissed her head several times, then her forehead, and barely brushed his lips against hers.

With her breathing evening out and her fingers no longer playing with his hair, he whispered the words, "I love you."

Belle made a soft humming sound and gave him a sleepy kiss.

"Marry me," Riley said, then blinked in shock. He knew that he'd said it, but he'd planned this proposal a thousand times, and with her all but asleep on his shoulder, his love clouded mind had convinced him to whisper those two words.

He only had a second to ponder that thought, because Belle was wide awake now, sitting up on his lap. Her mouth was adorably slightly open, her eyes filled with barely concealed excitement.

 _"What?"_ Her voice was an octave higher than normal and breathless.

"Marry me, Belle." He repeated softly. "I can't picture my life without you, and more than that, I don't want to. I want to wake up with you every morning. Fall asleep with you every night."

Belle's eyes had filled with tears and he didn't have time to properly panic before she tackled him to the couch and attacked his mouth with hungry kisses.

Her lips were moving and it took Riley's foggy brain a moment to decipher what she was saying.

"Yes, I love you, _yes_." Belle said between eager kisses.

Riley tried to push her back gently, but she growled.

"You cannot _propose_ to me," she undid his tie and threw it behind her, "and expect me not," her fingers made quick work of all of his buttons, "to want you."

Belle pulled his shirt off and he was too dumbstruck to do anything but comply.

"We have forever together?" He asked once he'd found his voice.

Belle stopped kissing his chest and took his hand, leading him to his bedroom. "Of course, my love."

And after, with their breathing slowing and Belle kissing at his neck and face, murmuring how much she loved him as he stroked her back, Riley realized this was it. His happy ending.

It hadn't been too late for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who read this little AU and left comments or kudos or even gave it a passing thought. It means a lot to me and I hope that you enjoyed reading. Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> Though this story starts in Riley's POV, I'll be alternating between him and Belle. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
